That Time Of The Year
by BelieveIt
Summary: Nature always comes back to bite you in the ass. Kiba and Naruto find that out the hard way when they both come into heat – at the same time. Warning- Yaoi. KibaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Title: That Time of the Year

**Title:** That Time of the Year

**Author:** homesweethomicide13, BelieveIt

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** KibaNaru

**Warning:** Yaoi, adult themes, sexual content, touch of violence

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Naruto, we'd have the two canines boning each other constantly. You see that happen recently? No. Therefore, we don't own. Except Amai-kun. He belongs to homesweethomicide13.

**Summary:** Nature always comes back to bite you in the ass. Kiba and Naruto find that out the hard way when they both come into heat – at the same time.

* * *

**Part 1: Kiba's In Heat**

Konoha was quiet around this time of the year. There were no major wars going on and the ninja missions were small and not very dangerous. The new students at the Academy were hyped up as they wondered about becoming a full-fledged ninja, and each of them took to training night and day so that one day they could become strong fighters for their village.

Many of the other ninja were either away on missions, recovering from missions, or simply training in their spare time. Amongst those training ninja was Inuzuka Kiba, a young Chuunin. He had grown taller and had matured a lot since his Genin days, and – according to many of the kunoichi in Konoha – had become rather striking in his looks. Accompanied by his dog, Akamaru, who had grown impossibly big in the space of two or three years, he was quite the young man.

He'd planned to rise early that morning so he could fit in some training before succumbing to his duties as an Inuzuka – it was his turn to clean out the dog house, a task which even the most feral Inuzuka dreaded. However, it was not to happen, as when he awoke to the sound of his alarm – and the wet tongue on his face – he felt like his entire body was on fire.

At first he believed he was sick – after all, he and Akamaru had spent a lot of time in the water the day before, and had probably caught a cold or something. But when Akamaru jumped off his bed with a strange whine, followed by a harsh growl, he knew it wasn't any sickness. Shrugging it off as nothing, he dressed in a hurry and ran to the nearest training area, the big white dog in tow.

He couldn't focus on training at all. His mind was distracted something terrible, and he was finding it hard to do anything more than trip over his own feet and give the trees new breathing holes. All of his kunai and shuriken missed the targets completely – something that was considered a sin in the Chuunin world – and he couldn't focus his chakra properly. That, and Akamaru seemed to be keeping a certain amount of distance from him.

Deciding that a cold shower might be useful, he left the training area and turned towards the river. He came across Sakura and Ino on the way, arguing over something – most likely Sasuke, though their arguments had toned down slightly since they had both become Chuunin. They spotted him and lifted their arms in greeting. Smiling, he walked over.

"Hey, Kiba." Sakura smiled. "Where you headed?" Kiba grinned.

"To the river." He explained. He felt his eyes lower from her face and mentally slapped himself. "I'm going to cool off. You ladies wanna join me?" The question came out before he could stop it. Both of them looked utterly surprised. "I, uh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Bye!" He quickly ran off, leaving behind two stunned kunoichi.

As he walked hurriedly towards the river, he was mentally kicking himself. What was he thinking? Why did he ask them that? He'd never seen either of them as anything more than friends. He stopped dead in his tracks as the thought crossed his mind of what he might say to Hinata.

"I have to avoid her today. Who knows what will happen to her if I hint at anything like… that." He murmured aloud. Akamaru whined again, and Kiba frowned. He didn't understand Akamaru's behaviour. He'd never been like this before. He made a mental note to ask Hana to take a look at him when he got back to the Inuzuka district. With that thought in mind, he took off for the river at a run. He definitely needed to cool off.

**Two hours later**

Kiba stumbled through the gates of the Inuzuka district, looking as though he'd just returned from a heavy spar. His breath was coming in sharp pants, and his face was flushed. His hair was tousled and his clothes ruffled, and there was an unusual gleam in his eyes. Akamaru did not walk beside him, nor anywhere near him. His whines attracted the attention of the other dogs, and soon the Inuzuka pack was picking up Akamaru's words.

When he at last managed to get to his house, Kiba was acting even more strangely. His mother and sister, alerted by the Haimaru Brothers, met him at their door. They took one look at his rumpled appearance and exchanged a knowing look. Akamaru bounded up to Hana and reared up onto his back paws. She took his front paws in her hands and listened as he barked out what he wanted to say. Kiba could not comprehend anything. He just had this strange, burning urge…

"Kiba?" Hana was crouching in front of him now, trying to get his attention. When he lifted his head and she saw the glazed look in his eyes, she knew exactly what was wrong. "Kiba, listen to me. How do you feel?" He growled, low and long, and she raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Need… something… anything…" He gasped. "Too… hot." He was stripping his jacket now, revealing a toned torso beneath a thin fishnet shirt. Tsume watched her son and nodded once to herself. Then she was walking over and taking Kiba by his shirt and hauling him inside. Guiding him through the house, she pushed him down into the large tub of water that Hana had been bathing her dogs in only moments earlier. The sudden cold water brought Kiba back to his senses.

"Now listen up, pup." Tsume barked. "Your body is going through a change. I've been waiting for it, actually. It's hard to tell when it's going to happen, since all pups are different. You're about the average age, I'd say." Kiba looked up at his mother, confused.

"What? Why am I… like this?" He asked, slightly embarrassed. He did not want to admit to his mother than he was incredibly horny and felt like he would sleep with anything that had legs and a pulse.

"You're a young male, still ripe from pre-teen-hood. Your hormones are raging in that body of yours." Tsume leant down to stare her son in the face. "You're in heat, pup."

"In… heat?" Kiba gasped; face turning the colour of tomatoes. "But… how do I… get rid of it?" Hana laughed from the doorway.

"You'll be stuck like this for about a month or so, otouto-chan." She explained. "It's that time of the year, that's all."

"She's right. Normally there will be a few other Inuzuka's going through this about the same time as you. All we have to do is find one, preferably not too closely related, and then you'll be satisfied for a short while." Tsume added. Kiba looked confused again.

"To still the hormones for a short period, you have to sleep with someone." Hana said bluntly. Kiba turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Nee-chan!" He exclaimed, incredibly embarrassed. She laughed and walked over to ruffle his hair.

"Hey, I went through it too." She smiled. "Of course, I had Amai-kun by then. He sure helped a lot."

"Oh! Is that why you two were always-," A swift cuff to the head cut Kiba off mid-sentence. "So what… do I just have to… well… y'know?"

"Yes. Do you have a girlfriend or someone close to you?" Tsume asked sharply, always straight to the point. "Otherwise we need to find you an Inuzuka girl." Kiba quickly thought over all the girls he knew, and sighed. None of them were particularly close to him except Hinata, and there was no way he was going to…

"No. There's no one that I can think of." He told her.

"Right. Well, I'm off to search for an Inuzuka girl in the same position as you. That way, we deal with two problems at once." Tsume quickly made her exit, leaving Hana alone with Kiba.

"You know, otouto-chan, it doesn't have to be a girl." She said slyly. "I didn't want to mention it in front of Kaa-san, but I know you prefer boys." Kiba dared not ask how she knew about his… preferences. Sisters seemed to know everything, especially older sisters. "Is there any boys you're close to?" Instantly Kiba thought of Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and Naruto. Asides from Shino, they'd all been friends since they were young boys in the Academy. Chouji wasn't really his type, and Shino was too much like his best friend. That just left the cloud-watcher and the hyperactive ninja.

"I… don't know." He admitted. Would either of them do something like that for him? No, he couldn't even tell them that he was… what would they think of him? "No. Not anyone _that_ close."

"I'm sure you'll find someone, even if Kaa-san finds that someone first." Hana laughed. "Anyway, I'll do your cleaning out duty today. You shouldn't be around all those dogs. The males will feel threatened for one thing." She patted him on the head and strode out of the door with grace that Kiba could never understand. He figured she'd gotten it from their father, as well as her appearance. She was the image of their father, apparently, just like he was the image of their mother.

He picked himself up out of the tub and went to change into dry clothes. He took a quick cold shower before he did so, however, just to keep himself cool. After he had dressed again, and Akamaru had dared to come a little closer to him, he decided to take a walk and see if anyone sparked his interest.

Walking through Konoha had never been more of a task to him. He willed himself to stay calm whenever he saw a pretty girl, or more often, a pretty guy, and tried to control his raging hormones. The scent of food wafted beneath his expert nose, along with another scent that drove his hormones wild.

After a moment, Akamaru realized what the scent was and barked to Kiba, whose eyes widened. Quickly he jerked around, trying to find the source of the scent. His hormones were clouding his mind again, and it took some time to realize that it was coming from near the ramen bar just up ahead. And then he found its source.

Leaning against the wall of the ramen bar, panting heavily, clothes ruffled, hair tousled and face flushed – looking a lot like he had when he had returned to the Inuzuka district – was a familiar face. And the scent of canine was pouring out of him. Their eyes locked and both their scents mingled, becoming one scent that both of them could recognize. The scent of heat. Before Kiba could comprehend what he was doing, he was striding over to the ramen bar and was standing face-to-face with a very sexually frustrated Naruto.

And then all went blank as the animal inside of him took over.

* * *

A/N: Hey, homesweethomicide13 wrote this chapter, if you haven't guessed we are doing a joint story, hoped you liked . Bye-bye x


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** That Time of the Year

**Author:** homesweethomicide13, BelieveIt

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** KibaNaru

**Warning:** Yaoi, adult themes, sexual content, touch of violence

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Naruto, we'd have the two canines boning each other constantly. You see that happen recently? No. Therefore, we don't own. Except Amai-kun. He belongs to homesweethomicide13.

**Summary:** Nature always comes back to bite you in the ass. Kiba and Naruto find that out the hard way when they both come into heat – at the same time.

* * *

**Part 2: Naruto's in Heat.**

Around this time of year Konoha was pretty quiet in the midst of the bickering children, and busy shoppers and workers having their lunch, making noise among friend. The ninjas weren't so busy, the missions they were given were relatively small and easy-going. There were no major conflicts in Konoha at this time. Everyone was happy.

A number of ninjas were on missions which wouldn't take long, or recovering from a previous mission. The other ninjas merely trained if they wished, to make time go faster than it was already going.

Naruto liked training; he was either training with his team or by himself. Today he was going to train, by himself, but when Naruto woke up late in the morning he felt weird, his whole body was hot, he figured he was just ill, and had some bad milk or something. Naruto decided to get up anyway; after all fresh air always did a ninja some good and he didn't want to miss his training, if he was going to be Hokage he would have to work had, Hokages don't have sick days.

So Naruto got up, dressed in his usual clothes and went to his favourite training grounds. The whole way he didn't really focus on anything, for some reason he didn't have the concentration, just walked down the familiar path down to his spot.

Throughout his rather unsuccessful training he wasn't feeling any better, and he felt like he needed something, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure Iruka-sensei would know.

He made his way to the familiar place that was Iruka-sensei's home, and rapidly knocked on the door. He wasn't surprised that Kakashi was round, but he was surprised when he saw Kakashis carefully styled hair, all rumpled and pretty much all other the place.

"Ahh, Naruto what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, oblivious to Narutos shock and smiled, his eye curving as he did so.

"Need... to... speak to... Iruka-Sensei! It's urgent."

"Ma-ma Naruto-kun, you don't look so happy, come on in, he should be in the lounge... by now." Kakashi said the last little bit under his breath, smirking slightly under his mask.

Naruto rushed into Irukas lounge to which Iruka looked up expectantly. Naruto stood there for a second, confused and too hot to concentrate to form words to explain his problem. Iruka stood up and walked over to the boy.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked concerned by the boys dishevelled appearance.

"I don't know! I woke up this morning and I felt all hot and frustrated! I thought it would pass, so I went to train, but, but, I wasn't even able to concentrate, Iruka-Sensei help me!" Naruto's words were gushing out, pausing to take of his jacket and regain breath.

Iruka stared bewildered at Naruto, a look of pure confusion, he could tell there was something wrong, but he wasn't sure what. I mean it doesn't sound like it's something common.

"Ano... I don't know Naruto-kun, why did you come to me instead of Tsunade-sama?"

"I thought you could help me, and I wanted to see you, and I didn't want to disturb Baa-Chan."

"I think it may be best if you go Tsunade, she'll be better at this than me, I don't know what's wrong."

Naruto nodded lightly and turned to head to Tsunade.

"Wait a minute Naruto." Kakashis words rang out clearly. Naruto stopped and waited. Kakashi turned to Iruka with a secretive look in his eyes, and began quietly whispering to him, which made Naruto desperately try to hear what was going on but only managed to hear the words 'Heat' and 'That time of the year' to be completely honest, he didn't understand at all, what does heat have to do with anything? Was he like this cause it was too hot outside? And what did Kaka-sensei mean by that time of the year? Questions ran through Narutos head like wildfire, but soon came to an abrupt halt as Kakashi and Iruka turned to, Kakashi with a look of mischievousness and Iruka with a look of discomfort. Iruka walked back over to Naruto and bent down till he was eye level.

"Naruto... err. I'm not sure how to say this really, but umm you're in heat..." Iruka stammered out softly. Naruto looked confused, giving Iruka a blank look.

"I don't get it... what do you mean by heat?" Naruto asked. Kakashi walked until he was beside Iruka.

"Well Naruto, Kyuubi has decided to mess with your body a bit, and during around this time, when your maturing more you go through this thing called heat. So basically you just need to screw some... or screw yourself... after all you have your Kage Bushin technique, which should come in handy, and of course you have your 'sexy no jutsu' that will also help if you don't like boys, but I have a feeling you do, am I right, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi finished explaining, clearly amused about the situation at hand. Iruka swivelled to face Kakashi in slight anger.

"Absolutely not, I am not having Naruto have sex with himself! He should find some special to have sex with; I mean I'm sure it'll be his first time." Iruka turned to face Naruto again, 

and his features softened. "Naruto, is there anyone that you are especially close with? Someone who cares deeply for you, in maybe a more than friendship way."

Naruto thought carefully for a minute, his mind going to his teammates, but he didn't think he could do... that with them. He turned his thoughts to the members of the other teams, definitely not lee or chouji, I guess there was Kiba, and he liked Gaara, they have a lot in common, but would they be willing to do anything with him? Naruto doubted it.

"I don't know Iruka-sensei, I don't think so... what am I going to do!" Naruto wailed overdramatically.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, me and Kakashi-san will go see Tsunade right away and see what she suggests. Go buy some ramen to take your mind off it. It might help." Iruka explained, giving some money to Naruto to help pay for Narutos favourite food, and then both Iruka and Kakashi were gone, leaving Naruto to walk in silence and discomfort at his predicament to the ramen bar. The journey was horrible, his hormones were really kicking in and he suddenly noticed how many pretty boys there was in Konoha, and he had to stop himself calling out to them or worse.

Once he got there he ordered his usual and ate. He didn't each as much as he usually did, he didn't have the appetite for that kind of food. After he finished his one bowl he stood up and went to lean against the wall, desperately trying to control his panting, which was only making it worse, he was starting to get weird looks. After a while of just leaning there he smelt something, and what a smell it was, it travelled though Narutos nose straight to his brain, which in turn went straight to his groin. He'd never smelt this before, but he instantly knew what it was. It was the scent of heat. Naruto disoriented, looked to try see, who the smell was radiating off, and he was greeted with the sight of Kiba making his was swiftly to wear Naruto was. Soon enough they were face-to-face.

Kiba did something Naruto did not expect.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 2, hoped you like, this was written by me (BelieveIt). I've noticed many people have added this story to your story alerts and I think that's awesome, so thank you, me and Homesweethomicide13 really appreciate it . oh and also if it's not too much trouble for you guys, would you consider doing my poll? It's on my profile page, it's about my next story I will write. All right, thanks and until next time . bye-bye xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Canine Instincts**

* * *

_**Kiba's POV **_

Before I knew what I was doing, I had launched himself upon Naruto, shoving him further against the wall of the ramen stand. I had his body pinned with mine and he was unable to move, though he didn't appear to be complaining. My hands rested either side of Naruto's head, palms flat against the wall, and my face was mere inches from his. Both of us were riled up with hormones, which could clearly be seen in our eyes. We gazed at each other with undisguised lust.

I moved my head forward, and lowered it. I knew Naruto's eyes were closing as he waited for what he had assumed was to come. He was surprised, to say the least, when I rubbed my nose along his neck, and even more surprised when I sniffed at him. There was a pause and then a low growl erupted from my throat, and I lifted my head once more. I liked that scent. And in that moment when our eyes locked once more, I knew that I was going to make this blonde mine.

Surprisingly, Naruto was the first to make a move. He managed to free his arms and brought his hands up to fist them in my black jacket. And then he tugged, bringing our faces together in a bruising kiss. The sheer force of it sent my hormones flying towards the lower regions, and I slammed my body further into Naruto's, grinding my hips against his. I nipped at his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, and the taste of it drove us both wild. Our tongues clashed together in a furious battle. Naruto bucked his hips up, and I instantly knew he was in the exact position I was in.

I forced myself to pull away, holding back even when Naruto tugged at my jacket fiercely, trying to kiss me again. I stepped back from him and removed his hands from my jacket. He growled deeply and looked about ready to pounce, but I held up a hand.

"My place or yours?" I growled in a deep, husky voice. Naruto's eyes lit up and he pushed off from the wall, leaping practically into my arms.

"Mine." He growled into my ear. I wasn't exactly sure whether he was referring to his apartment or to me, but right at that moment I didn't care. I just wanted to throw him down and… "Now." Naruto cut into my thoughts with another growl, and I nodded quickly.

The journey to Naruto's apartment was a blur to me. I barely remember running along the tops of the houses, jumping from roof to roof. To me, it was only a matter of seconds until we were standing by Naruto's front door. To my surprise, Naruto simply kicked open the door instead of waiting to unlock it, and dragged me inside. I was shoved roughly up against the door the moment it closed, and Naruto leapt upon me. Our lips met in another rough kiss and Naruto's hands went immediately to my jacket, trying to open it to remove it.

I lifted my hands around Naruto and with one fluid motion, tore the back of his jacket right open. In another second I'd ripped it from his body and it lay in a tattered heap on the floor. Naruto took the hint and tore my jacket open, and it soon joined his on the floor. He pulled back and gazed lustfully at me, his eyes travelling down to the exposed fishnet shirt I was wearing. Growling in pleasure at the mere sight, he lowered his head and took the collar of the shirt into his mouth, catching it between his teeth. And then he pulled sharply, ripping it down the middle. I shrugged out of the scraps that remained and tugged at Naruto's shirt until he got the hint.

As his exposed flesh came together with mine, heat rushed to the surface and I was momentarily blinded with lust. I shoved him away from me and pushed him towards the nearest door, hoping it was his bedroom. Shoes were kicked off along the way; headbands discarded quickly. The closest door was flung open to reveal Naruto's bedroom, and I kicked the door closed as he hooked his fingers in the front of my pants and tugged me towards the bed.

I pushed him down onto the bed forcefully and quickly pounced on him, my teeth finding the sensitive skin of his neck. He cried out in both pain and pleasure, arching his back and leaning into me. He raked his nails – which had somehow extended into claws – down my back, leaving long, thin cuts behind them. I responded by biting harder on his neck, sucking at the same time. I released him and licked at the huge red mark I'd left behind. Naruto shuddered in delight beneath me.

"Kiba…" He groaned, bucking his hips up into mine. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping as his obvious erection rubbed strongly against my own. My hands trailed down to his orange pants and I ripped them open, finding that my own nails had also extended into claws. I tore the pants from Naruto's legs and licked my lips at the sight that awaited me. For whatever reason, Naruto had failed to wear underwear. I placed my hands on his hips and lowered my face towards his dripping member. My hot breath on his sensitive head had him gasping. Deciding not to torture him for any longer, I took the head into my mouth. He cried out, clutching at the sheets around him as I slowly drew him all into my mouth, tongue swirling around him.

His hips bucked uncontrollably, and I dug my claws into his skin as a warning for him to keep still. He lifted a hand and fisted it in my hair, tugging sharply and painfully. But the pain was not a bother to me. If anything, it aroused me more. I raked my teeth along his shaft and he moaned loudly, pulling even harder on my hair. My pants felt way too tight for comfort, and so I let his throbbing erection fall from my mouth as I tore off the pants confining me. My boxers soon followed quickly, and I pounced upon Naruto again, needing release.

"Fuck me." Naruto growled. "Fuck me, Kiba." I didn't need to be told again. I knelt up over him and flipped him onto his stomach. The animal inside of him obviously took over, as he lifted himself up onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs wide for me. Taking a hold of his hips, I positioned myself at his entrance. I wondered for a moment if he actually wanted to do it dry, but Naruto thrust backwards suddenly, and the head of my cock slipped inside him. Wanting more, I thrust all the way in, and we both cried out at the same time. There was a pause while we both adjusted to the new sensation, before I couldn't hold back any longer.

"N-Naruto…" I groaned, thrusting roughly into him. He met each thrust eagerly, growls and moans sounding deep in his throat. I reached one hand around him to grasp his neglected member, squeezing tightly. He bucked backwards instinctively and I quickened the pace. He was so hot, and so tight… it was almost unbearable. "F-fuck… Naruto…"

"Guh… Kiba… h-harder…" I complied eagerly, slamming into him harder and harder each time. I knew I was hitting his prostate every time, due to the delicious noises he was making. He clenched around me, sending delightful shivers up my spine. "Fuck… fuck… FUCK!" I stroked him in time with my powerful thrusts, wanting him to peak at the same time as me.

"Naruto… so… tight…" I was incapable of making a full, coherent sentence. I was beyond any human recognition now, having succumbed to the dog inside of me. Naruto slammed back against me each time, reacting just like any canine would. We were both animals now.

I knew I was close to climax. And from the way Naruto was clenching tighter around me, he was too. I slammed into his prostate one more time and he let go explosively, unable to even say my name correctly. He tightened around me and I came, filling him with my seed. Exhausted and a lot more comfortable now, I slid out of him and collapsed onto the bed, Naruto soon joining me. He curled into me, nuzzling my neck and licking at my jaw. I felt a smile cross my face and I wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in closer. When he lifted his head to look at me, I leant down and kissed him. It was that one kiss that told us both everything.

Even if we hadn't been in heat together, it would still have happened eventually. We both knew it. We couldn't deny it. We weren't friends anymore – we were lovers.

"Naruto, I-," He kissed me quickly.

"I know. Me too."

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

I wasn't surprised when Kiba had launched himself at me, pinning me with his body, hands by my head, I was trapped. I liked it though. If he hadn't of launched at me, I would have, and there's no wall behind him. But he launched himself at me, pressing me into the wall harder and leaned his head down, I thought he was going to kiss me so I closed my eyes in wait, but I was given a shock when he didn't instead he bent his head and nuzzled by neck with his nose, and gave sniff, I realised he was sniffing the scent that must have been radiating off of me, I didn't mind but I wanted that kiss more. He growled and lifted his head, eyes locking on mine; the look in his eyes was undisguised raw emotion.

I managed to free my arm to grabbed his jacket and I brought him into a rough kiss and he was suddenly grinding against me, his hips to mine, he nipped at my lipped and I almost instantly tasted my blood in my mouth, it made both me and Kiba to kiss each other harder, I tongues in a fight of dominance and I bucked my hips up towards his.

Suddenly Kiba broke away. I wasn't happy, I wanted more... No, needed more, I needed more of that lovely touch and feeling he was giving me, and he was refusing me, I was confused to say the least, and tried tugging him for again, but he refused to budge, I couldn't stop myself from growling in frustration. He held his hand up for me to wait.

"My place or yours?" he asked me. I couldn't care whose place I just wanted him, and as quickly as possible, so I thought of the quickest place. I pushed off the wall to stand beside him.

"Mine" I growled into his ear and when he didn't reply I growled again saying "now"

I can't remember getting to mine, but I remember kicking open the door of my apartment and shoving Kiba against it as soon it was closed, bringing him into another forceful kiss, gripping onto him, tugging on his jacket

I could feel his hands around me and before I register what we happening, he tore the back of my jacket open and ripped it from my body where it laid in tattered heap on the floor. I decided to do the same to him and tore his jacket open watching it lay with mine. I pulled back from him and gazed lustfully at him, my eyes travelling down to the exposed fishnet shirt he was wearing, it wouldn't be there for long, and I knew it. I growled lowly in my throat before lowering my head, taking the collar of the shirt into my mouth, pulling sharply, ripping it straight down the middle. I watched him greedily, watching him shrug out of the remaining fabric before I felt him tugging on shirt, making me in return take it off, revealing my upper body to Kiba.

My exposed flesh came into contact with Kibas, making me feel hungry for me, but before I could do anything else, he shoved me away and started pushing me towards my bedroom, my shoes and headband were soon gone, and when we both got into the bedroom, Kiba kicked it closed and I hooked my fingers into his pants, not wanting to wait longer than I had to, and tugged him towards the bed, where he promptly pushed me down, pouncing on me, his teeth on the sensitive part of my neck, making me cry out, arching my back. I raked my nails along his back, surely making thin cuts into him without meaning, to but in too much pleasure to care. He continued biting my neck harder and sucking at the same time, then proceeding to lick the mark he'd left. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take, the heat was getting stronger.

"Kiba…" I groaned, bucking my hips up into his making sure I rubbed my erection forcefully against his own, making a moan force its way out of his lovely throat, he was all too keen to rip off my pants, making me remember in my morning frustration I had forgotten to wear underwear, he licked his lips at me. He placed his hands on my hips and lowered his face deliciously close towards my already dripping member. The feeling of his hot breath on my sensitive head made me gasp wantonly, I needed this, now. He took the head into his mouth making me yet again cry out in pure delight, clutching at the sheets as he slowly drew all of me into his mouth, tongue swirling around me.

I couldn't help bucking my hips up roughly, digging my fingers into his hair, tugging. I did care that it could hurt; all I cared about was getting this sweet, sweet release which was surely on its way. It barely registered that he had pinned my hips down, restricting me from raising them up. I could feel his teeth raking along my shaft, emitting a loud moan, tugging even harder on his hair, urging him on. But he didn't continue instead he released me from his mouth and tore off his own pants and boxers, before pouncing on me for the second time.

"Fuck me." I growled eagerly. "Fuck me, Kiba." I was getting desperate. Kiba didn't complain. He flipped me onto my stomach and I instinctively went onto my hands and knees, spreading my legs wide for him, waiting, giving myself to him, which he willingly took advantage of, taking a hold of my hips, he positioned himself at my entrance, but then paused, I wasn't having that, I wanted this, so badly I couldn't wait, so I thrust backward, making the head of him slip inside me. Kiba obviously was in the same state as me, thrusting into me all the way, making both me and him cry out. There was a pause while we both adjusted to the new sensation, before he thrust roughly into me again, groaning my name.

I met each thrust eagerly, growls and moans coming from throat. Kiba reached one hand around me to grasp my member, squeezing it tightly, and deliciously, causing me to back impulsively, causing Kiba to quicken his pace.

"F-fuck… Naruto…" he groaned out.

"Guh… Kiba… h-harder…" Kiba complied eagerly, slamming into me harder and harder each time. He was hitting prostate every time, forcing sounds of pleasure out of my throat. He stroked me in time with his powerful thrusts. I was in complete ecstasy.

"Naruto… so… tight…" Kiba groaned incoherently. Every time he thrust into me I was thrusting back on him eagerly. I was close and I was pretty sure Kiba was as well, due to the fact that he was thrusting into me more frantically, groaning compulsively.

He slammed into my prostate one more time and it was too much, and my climax washed over me in waves after waves of pleasure, I was unable to even say Kibas name correctly. I felt Kiba climax, filling me with his seed. Kiba collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, and I soon joined him, curling into him, nuzzling his neck and licking his jaw boldly, smiling. Kiba wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer, it felt so right being here in his arms, a perfect fit. I looked up at him softly and he kissed me. I knew even if I wanted to, I couldn't just be his friend, and I knew this would have happened sooner or later, heat or not, the look in his eyes told me he knew it to. We were no longer- we were lovers, and I loved that fact.

"Naruto, I-," I kissed him quickly, knowing what he was going to say; as it was the same thing I was thinking.

"I know. Me too." I replied curling into him more and slowly falling asleep peacefully, knowing that Kiba would be here when I wake up next morning.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Iruka and Kakashi**_

"Let's go tell Naruto the news, he should be at his apartment" Iruka said, walking out of Tsunades office. Kakashi nodded and the disappeared in a cloud of smoke, arriving outside Narutos apartment in less than a minute. Iruka and Kakashi were confused though, as when they arrived a whining Akamaru outside of the door.

"What's he doing here? And why is he whining?" Iruka asked quietly, leaning into Kakashi.

"How should I know? Pokkun is the one who understands dog, he is the dog after all." Kakashi replied to him, smirking to himself.

"Well get him here. Something may be wrong"

Kakashi sighed and did as Iruka asked swiftly. When Pokkun got there he listened to Akamaru silently for a few minutes, and then a rather big grin appeared onto his face.

"Well?" Kakashi asked irritated.

"Narutos not in there alone... Heh, see for yourselves." Pokkun replied, disappearing as fast as they came.

Kakashi and Iruka opened the apartment door, discovering it wasn't locked and searched around the house for Naruto, looking in every room, not finding him until they got to bed room, which they were met with a rather shocking sight. Kiba and Naruto, in his bed, sleeping, with no shirts on, maybe less, but they couldn't tell as the covers were hiding it, but it was evident what had happened, the room smelt of sex and sweat.

Iruka looked at Kakashi in horror, while Kakashi just looked on smirking perversely.

"This is entirely your fault!" Iruka said pointing to Kakashi.

"Hush, hush Iruka, at least Naruto has it out of his system now, and it looks like he liked it, ne? So leave it be and leave them alone" Kakashi wrapped his arms around Irukas waist from behind, pressing himself against him. "I think we have our own _heat _to sort out" Kakashi finished by licking the side of Irukas neck, causing him to blush profusely and then turning around, out of the apartment, heading towards his home.

"Let's just hope this is the only surprise Kyuubis given Naruto.. Heh" Kakashi muttered to himself before following Iruka eagerly anticipating the event to come.

* * *

**A/N: **Here you go. Sorry I took so long to post it up, I finished it but then I kept forgetting to put it up (Sorry Kiba). This chapter is unfortunately the last chapter BUT there is a sequel for those of you who are interested. This chapter was written by both Homesweethomicide13 and me, Kibas POV written by Homesweethomicide13 and Narutos POV by me . hope you enjoyed this piece of fanfiction and look out for the sequel to come . anyways bye-bye x

_**(by the way Naru-chan, remember to add in the bit with Kakashi and Iruka at the end ) kay?)**_


End file.
